Seat lift assemblies for motor vehicles are well known for providing a user with the ability to raise and lower their seat to a desired height. Such seat lift assemblies can be manually driven, for example, with a handle and accompanying ratchet mechanism. Other seat lift assemblies are actuated by an electric motor.
It would be desirable to provide a motor vehicle seat lift assembly that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.